Chapter 433
|image = 433.jpg |Release Date = 21 November 2016 |Chapter = 433 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 432 |Next Chapter = Chapter 434}}Ignes and Lunark battle each other at the lab where M-21 was held prisoner. The former has summoned the Kravei Soul Weapon and is visibly enjoying herself. She tells Lunark that she finds her impressive even though her peers think otherwise. Lunark losses her temper and warns the self declared clan leader that even Roctis did not speak with her in such a way. Ignes is unfazed and explains that even before inheriting a soul weapon, she had become as strong as a clan leader by training rigorously (and undergoing physical modification) for ages and having inherited it, she surpassed her father, a clan leader who had accepted the new power. She tells Lunark not to feel ashamed at being struck down and releases a giant serpent. Fortunately, Lunark dodges the attack and appears behind her opponent. Ignes praises her again but inquires why she came back since there was only so much she and Muzaka could do. Nonetheless, she welcomes it since not only has her prized specimen(Muzaka) returned, but soon Lunark will become her new pet and tells her to look forward to it. Lunark charges forward and tells her to shut up. She notifies Ignes that they did not come alone, and their company included someone she and Roctis knew. Ignes excitedly wonders aloud who it could be. Lunark tells her not to bother as she will face him just like her father had, and shall meet the same fate. Upon hearing this, Ignes realizes what Lunark meant and hurriedly pulls back from their duel. She tells Lunark not to pretend to be strong and reminds her that it is not in her interest to create a scene. Lunark is left confused but agrees that nothing good would have come from facing Ignes there and resumes her search for Kentas. In the next scene, Ignes is seen walking alone, worrying about Rai's arrival as she starts trembling from fear. She tells herself that there is nothing she can do about her body's reaction even though she had surpassed her father. Ignes breaks into a malevolent smile and resolves to guide the Noblesse to eternal sleep. Rai, who is on his way to the labs find himself surrounded by trees with numerous ofuda. The ofuda glow and then a massive explosion takes place. As the smoke clears, Rai emerges unscathed. A group of three warriors confront him. Their leader, an elderly werewolf named Zaiga, demands to know what a noble is doing in their land. Rai simply tells him to move aside. Predictably, the werewolves refuse to comply. Their leader laughs at Rai and agrees to step aside but only after killing him. A voice censures the insolence directed towards Rai and a crimson wave hits the werewolves. The bearded werewolf conjures a spell to block the attack and orders the assailant to reveal himself. Raskreia and Kei Ru land by Rai's side. Translation Errors by LINE Webtoons In the original korean version, Ignes said that she has surpassed the strength of "clan leaders" and even her father who was a modified "clan leader". LINE changed the clan leader into Lord which is totally wrong.